mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls
My Little Pony Equestria Girls is an upcoming animated feature film starring characters resembling the main cast of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in human form. Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown (The Element of Magic) was stolen by Sunset Shimmer, who disappears into a mirror that leads into another world. Twilight went through the mirror to chase after the culprit to retrieve her crown. Without her crown, all the other Elements of Harmony will have no power to protect Equestria. Twilight and Spike traveled through the mirror and into the new world where Twilight is a human and Spike as a dog. When they went to school, they found friends that resemble their friends in Equestria. Twilight works with her friends to become Princess of the Fall Formal to win her crown back from the human Sunset Shimmer and to "change the destiny of these two parallel worlds."__TOC__ Development Jim Miller's LinkedIn profile lists his experience as a storyboard supervisor at DHX Media from November 2011 through September 2012 "Working on MLP:FIM season 3, as well as the MLP: Equestria Girls DVD." In April 2013, Daniel Ingram was asked regarding Equestria Girls "You doing songs for it?" and answered "sure am" then replied again "and I Might have heard Will's terrific score as well." On May 14, 2013, it was confirmed by Meghan McCarthy that the film is written by her, directed by Jayson Thiessen, and features the same voice cast from the show. On May 20, she further tweeted that the script for the film was locked in March 2012. Publicity and branding Trailer ] ] The New York Times published an article on May 12, 2013, covering the film's future release and other details in its development. The article included a trailer which was later uploaded in HD to the mylittlepony YouTube channel. The trailer features a song which was not created by Daniel Ingram and does not appear in the film. Early publicity Equestria Girls was announced in Kidscreen magazine's February/March 2013 issue, which was both distributed at the 2013 American International Toy Fair and released online. An article which covers Hasbro's 2013 plans mentioned that "A new companion series called Equestria Girls is set to air this spring, sending the pony heroes on a mission to a new world where they take on human form", and an image included by the article is captioned "As My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reaches the 65-ep mark, the series is set to spawn spin-off Equestria Girls, in which the ponies take on human form". Between the issue's Toy Fair distribution and online release, the editor of Kidscreen stated that Equestria Girls is a completely separate show that will have no bearing on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. At the beginning of March 2013, The New York Times News Service/Syndicate listed an image of the six main characters each as a pony and as a human, all under a My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo, and The New York Times itself published an article both online and in print, mentioning that Hasbro "plans to introduce a new extension this fall called Equestria Girls" to celebrate the My Little Pony brand's thirtieth anniversary and including the image without the logo. Branding On December 17 and 18, 2012, Hasbro filed trademarks of "EQUESTRIA GIRLS", the first for "Toy ponies and accessories for use therewith" and the second for "Entertainment services, namely an on-going animated television series for children" and "Dolls, doll clothing and doll accessories". Release Film festival The Los Angeles Film Festival will hold the world premiere of the film on June 15, 2013. The festival provided in the month prior to the screening a few promotional images of the main characters with pony-like ears, tail-like hair extensions, and in one image wings for Twilight Sparkle and the characters who look like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Theatrical My Little Pony Equestria Girls will be distributed to theaters in limited release on June 16, 2013. The following synopsis is given on multiple official websites, sometimes without the first sentence: "My Little Pony Equestria Girls is a brand new full-length feature introducing an exciting new dimension to the incredibly popular My Little Pony brand. When a crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief into an alternate world where she transforms into a teenage girl who must survive her biggest challenge yet... High School. With help from her new friends who remind her of Ponyville's Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, she embarks upon a quest to find the crown and change the destiny of these two parallel worlds." The Australian DVD of Equestria Girls includes a slightly updated synopsis: "When her crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief, Sunset Shimmer, into an alternate world where she finds herself turned into...a teenage girl! To regain her crown and return to Equestria, Twilight must learn how to fit into this strange new world and defeat Sunset Shimmer in a competition to become crowned Princess of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Luckily, she'll have the assistance of Spike and five teenage girls who remind her of a certain group of ponies back home." A list of participating U.S. theaters is available on Screenvision's website, and participating Canadian theaters can be found on Cineplex Entertainment's website as well as Empire Theatres' website. On May 28, 2013, Shout Factory and Hasbro Studios signed a deal for the film's international distribution, which is set for sometime after its limited theatrical run in the United States. Home media My Little Pony Equestria Girls is scheduled for an August 6, 2013 release on DVD and Blu-ray. Television The Hub enlists the film for its television debut sometime in Fall 2013. Merchandise Five "MLP EQUESTRIA" merchandise releases have been listed at Müller in Germany. A chapter book titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror by G. M. Berrow is scheduled for October 1, 2013. Its synopsis reads: "Get an exciting longer story in our first Super Special chapter book for MY LITTLE PONY. In an effort to regain her stolen crown, Princess Twilight Sparkle steps through a magical mirror, into a completely new world where some things have changed, but true friendships remain magical!" Quotes All quotes from trailer :Twilight Sparkle: I am excited, but I'm a little nervous too. :Princess Cadance: Twilight! :Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoaaa! Aah! Ahhhhhhhhhh! at her reflection in glass What am I? :Boy: Whoa! :Boy: You okay? :Sunset Shimmer: You must be new here. :Twilight Sparkle: My magic isn't working! :Twilight Sparkle: My name's Twilight Sparkle, and... Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: You're officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal Crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Where is this Twilight Sparkle? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I'm so nervicited! :Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? All quotes from the second trailer :Royal Guard: Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. :Rarity: You are a princess now, embrace it. :Twilight Sparkle: She's got my crown! Stop! :Princess Cadance: Retrieve your crown. Without it, the other elements of harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? :Twilight Sparkle: What does the rest of me look like? :Spike: I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to... :Twilight Sparkle: What am I? :Twilight Sparkle: My magic isn't working! :Sunset Shimmer: You must be new here. :Spike: They do remind you of your Ponyville friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Fall Formal. :Spike: How do you exactly plan on doing that? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! :Twilight Sparkle: The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. :Spike: Those are my girls! Woo-hoo! :Boy: Did that dog just talk? :Spike: The talking dog is the weird thing about all this? Gallery See also *Equestria Girls Wiki References ru:Equestria girls Category:Franchise Category:Featured articles